brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dave Pickett
Dave Pickett is an American brickfilmer. He is known for the ''Nightly News at Nine'' series and The Franky Job. Dave Pickett is also the co-founder of the brickfilming blog The Set Bump and co-author of The LEGO Animation Book, both along with David Pagano.About The Set Bump Filmography |- | 2003 || Hamlet - Play Within the PlayYouTube upload of Hamlet - Play Within the Play with information in the description || |- | 2004 || LEGO Movie 2 || |- | 2004 || Elephant?Website post about Elephant? || |- | 2006 || LEGO Movie 2: Volume 2 || Also known as LEGO Movie 2.33 |- | 2007 || NNN News FlashOriginal upload of NNN News Flash || Also known as NNN - Pilot EpisodeLater re-upload of NNN - Pilot Episode |- | 2007 || Compass Points || |- | 2007 || The Franky JobOriginal upload of The Franky Job || Fire Escape Films Single Script Festival entry |- | 2007 || Björk - Innocence || Björk Music Video Contest entryYouTube upload of Bjork - Innocence |- | 2008 || 40 || |- | 2008 || Choose Your Own Storyline: The Fight For Paradise HillsWebsite post about Choose Your Own Storyline: The Fight For Paradise Hills || One of two Built By Me Movie Contest 18 and Older second place winnersNicktoons "Built By Me" Movie Contest results |- | 2009 || Green: A Better Color for Better Building[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8fR6bjcJ7vY Green: A Better Color for Better Building on YouTube] || The Quick Short Advertising Contest third place winner Rereleased as Pro-Green Commercial |- | 2009 || Out of Bonds || |- | 2009 || SVELT Commercial || Also known as SVELT - We are Evil |- | 2009 || SVELT Interview || |- | 2009 || On the Street with Steve Deepsea || |- | 2009 || Door Chase Scene || |- | 2010 || Anti-Green Commercial || Also known as Orange: Because anything is better than Green |- | 2010 || The Orange-Green War Begins || |- | 2010 || NNN Deleted Scene - Sherry and Robert || |- | 2010 || Color City Hide and Seek: Yellow || Aniboom Sesame Street Competition entryWebsite post about Color City Hide and Seek: Yellow |- | 2010 || Metamorphosis || Avant-Garde Contest entry |- | 2010 || The Pinchbot Invasion || |- | 2010 || Orange Beats Binary || |- | 2010 || ROBOphelia vs. Grabbor || |- | 2011 || NNN Deleted Scene - Les Briques Tres Chic Commercial || |- | 2011 || Robot Auditions || |- | 2011 || Eddie Izzard - Evil Giraffe || |- | 2011 || Robots! Robots! Robots! || |- | 2012 || The End of Sports || |- | 2013 || Police Show Commercial || |- | 2013 || The Orange-Green War Continues || |- | 2017 || The Magic Picnic || Co-production with David Pagano |- | 2017 || Chicago Pile-1: A Brick History || Commissioned by Argonne National Laboratory |- References Category:Brickfilmers Category:American brickfilmers Category:Brickfilmers active before 2001